Velvet's Obsession
by merikflame
Summary: Yandere!Velvet. Velvet has been obsessed with Weiss since she first laid eyes on her, but her attempts to woo the heiress are hindered by an annoying red-clad girl
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Special thanks to ElfCollaborator for creating Yandere!Velvet. As for Yandere!Velvet x Weiss, I ship it.**

…

There she was, sitting up in the third row of Oobleck's class. She always knew how to take notes so beautifully. Velvet caught herself staring and turned back to attention. If Weiss saw her, she would definitely think she was rude. That would get in the way of Velvet's plans. The usually quiet girl had been absolutely smitten with the white haired beauty from their very first meeting. Even though they never officially had a first meeting. Velvet always stood far away, just watching her, sometimes with binoculars.

"Please read pages three-hundred through three-fifty and present your papers by next class." Oobleck said, zipping out of the classroom not a second later. One could only wonder where that man went after class, but not Velvet, she had Weiss related things to do.

"Weiss!" Shouted a red clad girl bounding into the room. Velvet scowled internally. It was that blasted Ruby Rose! That girl was only good for dragging Weiss places. Places Velvet couldn't get a good view on from trees. "Do you want to go clothes shopping?!" The energized girl asked excitedly, bouncing up and down.

"I swear, if you spent as much time studying as you did shopping, you'd have straight A's." Weiss said, rolling her eyes.

_'That's right Weiss-chan, you tell her. Our love will prevail!' _Velvet thought, acting as if she was paying attention to something else and not listening to their conversation.

"But I guess I could use a new combat skirt." Weiss said, rising from her seat and exiting with Ruby. Velvet sat there for a moment, her left eye twitching a few times. If Weissy-chan didn't stop playing hard to get soon, Velvet was sure she would snap.

"Are you alright?" Asked someone next to her. Velvet turned to see Jaune standing there, cocking an eyebrow.

"Perfectly fine." Velvet said, rising from her seat and moving past him.

_'Weissy-chan is mine!'_

…

Velvet sat in a tree overlooking the clothing store Weiss favored, a pair of binoculars in her hands. She had a small journal with her, labeled 'Stuff Weiss Likes.' She quickly double checked the book to make sure she had the right place. Weiss was an abrasive person, and didn't like many things. Currently the book had only one page of items. Velvet took the liberty of putting her own name at the top of the list. Looking through the binoculars, Velvet saw Weiss sifting through skirts. Velvet smiled a little, combat skirts were item three on the list. Her smile became a frown as she saw an annoying blob of red bounce into her line of sight, saying something that Velvet couldn't make out.

"Damn you." Velvet hissed, pulling out her other journal. 'Things Disliked By Weiss.' Velvet opened it up and it could be seen that every page had one item written over and over again. 'Ruby Rose.' Velvet got her pen and flipped to a new page, promptly writing the young girls name again. Velvet looked up and brought the binoculars up to her eyes. "Where are they?" Velvet said, scooting forward on the branch as to get a better view. Without warning, the branch below her snapped and she was sent plummeting to the ground. Landing with a thud, Velvet lifted her head to look around, no sign of Weiss-chan.

"Can I drive?!" Came a hopeful cry from behind Velvet. Turning, Velvet saw Weiss and Ruby standing by a white car in the parking lot.

"Absolutely not!" Weiss said sternly, getting in the driver seat.

"Why noooooot?" Ruby whined, getting in the other side.

"One, you're underage. Two, I would never trust you not to speed." Weiss said, starting the car and driving back off toward Beacon. Velvet grabbed her 'Weiss Kit' and took off in a sprint towards the school.

…

Velvet stood behind a corner down the hallway. Weiss had arrived back at the school and was headed back to class followed by that insufferable red annoyance. Velvet just had to keep quiet and...

"Achoo!" Velvet sneezed. She silently cursed herself as Ruby and Weiss heard her.

"Hello?" Weiss called. When she received no reply, Weiss stormed around the corner to be met with a nervous looking Velvet. "Why are you just standing here?" Weiss asked, raising an eyebrow. Velvet fought back the blush threatening to break out over her cheeks. Weiss was _actually _talking to her! This was there first official meeting. Velvet was also making a conscious effort to hold her Weiss Kit behind her back, as it contained her journals and a camera, not to mention multiple pictures of the heiress that she wasn't aware were taken.

"W-Well...uh...you see..." Velvet struggled to form words as the white haired girl looked her over.

"Who ya talking to Weiss?" Ruby asked, skipping over. "Oh, hey there Velvet." Ruby said.

"H-Hi." Velvet greeted. Weiss eyed her carefully, before having Ruby pull her sleeve.

"Weiss, I need to talk to you in private." Ruby said, stealing Weiss-chan's attention. Velvet made it a mental note to make another addition to the dislike journal. Weiss gave Velvet one more suspicious look before following the red clad girl. Velvet trudged back to her room slowly, processing what just happened.

_'She noticed me!' _Velvet thought, opening the door to her room. Her team had been out doing whatever. Velvet stalked over to her closet and opened it, revealing a small shrine adorned with candles and multiple pictures of Weiss. Velvet placed her Weiss Kit onto the shrine and closed the closet door. Velvet then moved over to her bed and laid back, staring at the ceiling, a thousand thoughts going through her mind at once. Whatever Ruby was talking to Weiss about was of no concern to Velvet, because now that Weiss-chan had noticed her she had to start her plan to woo her.

…

**I just love the insane Velvet. I would like to say that all credit for yandere!Velvet goes to ElfCollaborator and you should read his story Weiss Reacts, it's super well written and is super meta. If you haven't read it you're missing out. Leave some feedback and stay frosty.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Velvet walked off toward the RWBY dorm, a small object held in her hands. In order to plan out how to make Weiss-chan her's, Velvet would need to know what was being said behind closed doors... and maybe listen to Weiss-chan sleep. Velvet tensed as she heard the door to the room open from around the corner, the occupants making their way to today's classes. Quietly, Velvet waited until the sounds of footsteps could no longer be heard. Swiftly, she crept around the corner and took out the spare key she had... borrowed. The room was dark, and the only light was the sun flowing in past the curtains. Velvet slowly crept forward toward Weiss' bed. She then proceeded to take her small device and place it behind the headboard.

It was amazing what you could get that Penny girl to agree to help you with in exchange for being her friend.

"Not again!" Came a cry from behind her. Looking to the open door, Velvet could see Jaune swiftly opening his door, tucking his shirt in, frantic. It appeared he had slept in again. He paused when he saw Velvet standing in the center of RWBY's dorm. "Who's there?" He asked. Velvet breathed, it was too dark for him to tell. "I don't know what you're doing in there, but you better get out before I call security." He warned, stepping forward. Velvet panicked and dived through the window behind her, leaving a baffled Jaune frozen still in the hallway. "I don't even..." He trailed off, closing the door slowly and walking off to class to to inform his friends what had happened.

…

"And then they jumped out the window!" Jaune exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air for added effect. The bell had just rung and class was over, giving Jaune the chance to tell his tail. Yang eyed him carefully, squinting.

"Why should I believe you?" Yang asked quizzically, raising an eyebrow. The rest of the team was silent, contemplating what was going on. "How do I know you weren't going through our stuff, and ended up breaking the window yourself?" Yang shot. Jaune waived his hands defensively.

"N-no! I swear I'm telling the truth!" He said, panicked. Blake put a hand on Yang's shoulder, pulling her back.

"I've seen enough, he's telling the truth." Blake said. Yang relaxed, letting Jaune off the hook.

"Don't worry!" Nora yelled, drawing everyone's attention. "Detective Nora is on the case!" The excited girl shouted, donning a Sherlock Holmes hat and pipe. Velvet sat at her desk off to the side, listening in with her large rabbit ears.

"Dammit." She muttered under her breath. Things were going to be hard enough without Nora and her uncanny skills of deduction poking around.

"I'm off!" Nora shouted, grabbing Ren by the arm and literally dragging him towards the exit. "From this moment on, you are Watson!" Nora shouted, throwing the door open. Ren let out a small sigh, allowing himself to be pulled out of the room be his arm. There was no way of getting out of it, even if he tried. Velvet relaxed once Nora was gone.

"As appealing as looking around the school for a window smasher is, I'm starving. Lets humor Nora and go eat lunch." Weiss said, striding to the door. Those who agreed followed, so pretty much everyone. Velvet rose from her seat, glancing over the students who remained before making her way out to follow her target.

Even with the added hassle of Nora, Velvet's plan was coming together nicely. Phase one was complete, now she had to begin preparations for phase two.

…

Velvet sat on her bed, wearing headphones to disguise her intentions from her team. Slowly, Velvet reached over to the small receiver and hit the button. Her ears were filled with the sound of people talking.

"Hurry up, it's freezing in here." She heard her beautiful Weiss-chan say. They must have been trying to patch up the window.

"Calm down princess, it's not that cold outside." Yang huffed before a loud banging could be heard. Yang must have been fitting a large piece of ply wood over the window. Suddenly there was a large cracking sound and multiple shrieks.

"Nora! Why did you do that!?" Blake shouted.

"A necessary sacrifice! They always return to the scene of the crime!" Nora stated.

"Was it really worth jumping through the window?!" Ruby asked. A faint screaming could be heard and then as it grew larger it was cut short by a loud thud.

"Nora, remind me to take away your catapult privileges." Ren breathed.

"I won't!" Nora chimed in a cheery manner.

Velvet sat like this for hours, listening for anything of interest. She was actually able to add a few things to the Things Weiss Likes journal.

Likes:

1. Velvet Scarlatina

2. Vanilla Ice cream

3. Combat skirts

5. Not being around Ruby Rose

6. Myrtenaster

7. Studying

8. A warm bath

9. Singing

10. Yelling at Ruby Rose

The list was still short, but the page had plenty of space and Velvet wouldn't rest until she filled it. Long after the events pertaining to Nora, Velvet was also able to make some additions to the Things Disliked By Weiss journal.

Dislikes:

55. Ruby Rose

56. Ruby Rose

57. Ruby Rose

58. Ruby Rose

59. Ruby Rose

60. Ruby Rose

61. Plaid shirts

62. Ruby Rose

Closing the journal and placing it under her pillow, Velvet laid back down. The sun had set long ago and Weiss-chan was getting ready to sleep. Velvet waited until the soft sounds of Weiss' breathing could be heard before she closed her eyes.

For the next step in her plan to win Weiss, she would need a large burlap sack, a rope, and some vanilla ice cream.

…

**Insane Velvet is best Velvet. This story is a lot easier to write than I anticipated, which is always good. Real quick update, Miami Heat is a side project I will be updating infrequently, and I'm still trying to plan a good break out for Prisoners Together, but all good things in time. Leave some feedback and stay frosty.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Weiss sat at a small outdoor diner. The quiet atmosphere contrasted with the halls of Beacon, which always had students bustling about. Weiss leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She came here whenever she wanted to think, as the silence aloud her the tranquility to do so. Weiss' head snapped forward when she heard a clang on the table in front of her.

There was a small bowl of vanilla ice cream and a spoon. Looking around Weiss saw no one around. There was a small note sitting next to the bowl. Hesitantly, Weiss read it.

'Hello,

Please accept this gift.

-Your soul mate.'

Placing the note down, Weiss eyed the treat carefully. It was plain to see that she had some sort of secret admirer, but how they knew her favorite flavor ice cream was beyond her. Tentatively, Weiss picked up the spoon and began to eat the cool treat.

Velvet breathed. She was currently behind the corner, having made the daring move to slip Weiss her ice cream. She waited for a moment, listening to Weiss eat the small frozen treat. Then the sound was cut short by a small thud. Peeking around the corner, Velvet grinned as she saw her plan coming to fruition. Weiss had lost consciousness due to the drugs. Donning a ski mask, Velvet took her burlap sack and moved to the unconscious form of the heiress. Velvet thanked the gods that nobody was around, but the mask was just an extra precaution. Velvet took her bag and threw it over the white haired beauty, tying it off at the entrance. If her hunch was correct, the drugs would be wearing off in a minute. After all, how would Velvet hear Weiss-chan's voice if she were asleep?

"Uh... wha...?" Weiss mumbled, slowly regaining consciousness. "What the?" Weiss asked, realizing her current situation. When the gravity of what was happening set in, Weiss let out a small scream and started thrashing. "Let me go!" She shouted, trying to claw her way out of the bag.

"Please calm down Weiss-chan, we've barely started our first date." Velvet chirped, dragging the other girl down the road.

"Date?!" The white haired girl yelled. "I don't know what sick things are running through your head, but if you don't let me go IMMEDIATELY there will be consequences!" Weiss threatened thrashing a bit. This wasn't good, Weiss-chan was upset, and an upset Weiss-chan meant that Velvet's chances weren't as good.

"Weissy-chan, please don't yell-"

"You don not tell me what to do!" Weiss shouted. The heiress couldn't begin to describe her feelings. Fear, contempt, anger, but in the back of her head, Weiss felt that this was the most thrilling thing to happen to her in years. That still didn't change the fact that Weiss was, quite literally, being kidnapped. Weiss moved her arm to an angle so that she could grab Myrtenaster's hilt. Switching the dial to red, she set the burlap sack on fire, the intense heat making it disintegrate almost instantly. Weiss stood up quickly, raising Myrtenaster.

"Weiss-chan!" Velvet exclaimed, moving back. While her school uniform gave her away slightly, at least the mask concealed her more dominant features.

"I don't know what sparked this psychopathic obsession with me, but I will not be letting you go." Weiss stated, arming her sword. Velvet quickly turned and began sprinting into the distance. The intense speed catching the heiress off guard, it would be an understatement to simply call the girl 'fast'. Weiss placed her sword away and sighed. After all that she had to admit, it was slightly flattering.

…

"And then I burned the bag open and they ran away." Weiss said. Everyone had crowded around Weiss' desk in class, much similar to how Jaune described the dorm intruder.

"That... sounds like one crazy afternoon." Yang said, still taken aback by the story. Nora snapped her fingers.

"I have deduced that the person who broke into your dorm is also the person who kidnapped Weiss!" Nora exclaimed, holding her pipe out.

"How do you figure that?" Jaune asked.

"As with both stories, the assailant was female, indicating a strong lesbian crush on Weiss, and also in both stories the person is shown to be incredibly shy. Hiding themselves behind masks and even going to such great lengths as throwing themselves out windows to hide their identities." Nora finished with a huff of her pipe, which only produced bubbles.

Velvet swore under her breath again. Nora was catching on. Under that bubbly exterior was an exceptional sleuth. Blake gave a nod.

"It does ad up." She said.

"So somebody has a massive obsession with Weiss, kidnapped her, and broke into our dorm, smashing our window?" Ruby asked. Nora gave an affirmative nod.

"So we just have to look out for a shy female who likes to hang out around Weiss." Yang said. Immediately everybody turned to Ruby.

"Hey!" She shouted, stomping a foot. "I'm not that shy!" She huffed.

"It isn't Ruby." Nora said.

"How do you figure that?" Yang asked.

"She was with us when the dorm was broken into." Nora said, placing her pipe back into her mouth. "No, I think it may be some other shy individual."

Velvet tensed. When it came to shy people she took the cake, and that was an understatement.

"We can think on this more later." Weiss said, after that whole situation she just needed some sleep. After everyone left, Velvet waited a little longer than usual to leave, seeing that she was now dangerously close to being found out. Her initial plan having failed, Velvet was back to the drawing board, and now the risk was higher than it ever had been.

"Weiss-chan..."

…

**Another update here for you guys. I am having a rough time coming up with a prison break scene that isn't doesn't seem rushed. Leave some feedback and stay frosty.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Velvet sat in her usual tree overlooking the RWBY dorm. Though today she wasn't spying on her usual girl. Instead Velvet decided the next course of action should be to remove a certain red annoyance. Looking through her binoculars, Velvet could see the little red blob, sitting on her bed, probably plotting out ways to keep Weiss-Chan all to herself. Velvet felt the binoculars crush in her hands and quickly set them down. If she could get rid of Ruby, Weiss-chan would be all hers.

"What are you doing up there?" A voice called. Velvet jumped and fell from her branch, landing at the base of the tree, her binoculars breaking apart upon impact. Looking up, Velvet could see Nora looking at her curiously, Ren standing behind her.

"I was uh... bird watching." Velvet said quickly. Nora brought her hand to her chin, closely inspecting Velvet and glancing over to the nearby dorm building.

"Hmm." Nora hummed, squinting her eyes.

"What now Nora?" Ren asked, he sounded exhausted, more than likely having been forced to follow Nora ever since the window incident.

"Nothing concrete yet." Nora said, placing her pipe in her mouth. "I'll be keeping an eye on you." She said before walking off, Ren close behind. Velvet let out a large breath. That was a close call, and if she wasn't careful there were sure to be others.

…

Ruby was enjoying a leisurely stroll around campus. Having finished her school work in her dorm earlier, she was free to do what she wished with the remainder of the day. Suddenly a strong scent came over her. A scent of something she would gladly kill for. Cookies.

Following the scent, Ruby was lead to the Emerald Forest. Her keen senses could detect chocolate chip from over a mile away, hiding it would be pointless.

Moving through the woods, Ruby was led to a clearing, where in the center on a white plate, lay a small mountain of cookies. Ruby drooled at the sight.

Velvet sat perched in a tree. Snickering slightly at how easily Ruby had fallen into her trap. It was a known fact that Ursa are also attracted to sweets.

Ruby slowly stepped to the bounty of cookies, savoring the very sight of the holy morsel. Arriving at the treats, Ruby reached out to sample the divine desert. Ruby froze when she heard growling from behind. Turning around, Ruby could see that five Ursa were smelling the air for the scent that led them there. Ruby felt herself frown. Reaching for Crescent Rose, she silently cursed the vile creatures. They had arrived with the soul intention of eating the cookies, _her _cookies.

Velvet's grin grew, her plan was coming together perfectly. She herself had never seen five Ursa in one place, they only ever traveled in herds of two.

Ruby drew her weapon and lashed forward, firing. Velvet immediately dropped her smile in place of a frown. Ruby shot into the first Ursa, digging the blade into the beasts eye. The Ursa tried to flail out, but Ruby kicked it in the stomach and ripped the scythe out of it's eye, firing into it's skull. The second Ursa charged, swiping its claw at the young girl. Ruby disappeared with the help of her semblance, reappearing above the beast. She quickly swung her blade down into it's neck, decapitating it. The last three didn't seem as dimwitted, as they all attacked as one. Ruby disappeared once more and the beasts all froze in their tracks. Suddenly they all fell into cleanly cut pieces. Velvet gasped as she returned her gaze to the pile of cookies. Instead of cookies, however, Ruby was laying on an empty plate, covered in crumbs. A loud burp rang out through the forest.

Realizing her plan had failed, Velvet jumped from the tree and took off running toward Beacon. She silently thanked the gods for not having Ruby there when Velvet tried taking Weiss-chan on their first date, if that had been the case, Velvet may not have escaped.

…

Arriving back at Beacon, Velvet took a deep breath, the running having tired her out.

"Hey Velvet!" Came a voice. Looking to her right, Velvet could see Jaune jogging toward her. "Talk to ya for a sec?" He asked. Velvet thought for a moment, looking back into the woods.

"Sure." she agreed. "But not here." She said, not wanting to confront Ruby after what she had just witnessed. Jaune nodded before walking with her into the dorm building. "What do you need?" Velvet asked.

"Well." Jaune started, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was wondering if you had seen Weiss around." He said. Velvet frowned.

"Why would you be wondering that?" Velvet asked, trying to hide the edge in her voice. "I was thinking of trying out this new pick-up line I learned." He said, a cocky grin on his face. Velvet stopped in her tracks, her left eye twitching once again. "Your eye is doing that thing again." Jaune said. Velvet ignored him.

"Aren't you and Pyrrha have a thing?" Velvet questioned, barely concealing the malice in her tone.

"N-No, we're just friends." Jaune said, blushing.

"I just remembered, I have very important... things to do." Velvet said, turning around.

"W-Well, if you see Weiss, tell her I'm looking for her." Jaune said before continuing forward. Velvet was glad she wasn't carrying anything, as it would probably have been snapped in half.

It appeared that Ruby wasn't the only thing standing between her and Weiss.

…

**Another update. Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. What could Velvet have in store for our t****w****o qwerky team leaders? Stay tuned. Leave some feedback and stay frosty.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Velvet paced back and forth across her dorm floor, distressed. Not only were there others going after Weiss, but detective Nora was getting dangerously close to uncovering the truth. From here on out, Velvet will have to make absolutely sure that the cunning sleuth isn't anywhere near by.

The more pressing issue however was how to win over Weiss before the others.

Thanks to some research, Velvet was able to find out even more things about Weiss. Her being the heiress the Schnee Dust Company, the Dustnet was littered with helpful gossip on the heiress' likes and dislikes. The Dustnet user ElfCollaborator must have known Weiss-chan at some point, as he mentions the heiress' love for shark plushies and over-all cute things. Velvet took this information to heart and devised a fool proof plan that was sure to woo Weiss-chan.

…

"So why'd you ask me to come with you?" Ruby asked, kicking her legs up onto the table.

"Because the last time I was here I was nearly abducted." Weiss said, leaning back and taking a sip of her tea. "So what's this I here about you fighting five Ursa over a plate of cookies?" Weiss asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't even know how they got there. They were just on a plate, and then the Ursa showed up." Ruby said, looking to the sky with her arms folded behind her head. "They were delicious though." Ruby said, drooling slightly.

"Honestly, I don't see-"

"_Squeak"_

"What the hell was that?" Ruby asked, snapping out of her reverie. Weiss turned to locate the source of the disturbance. Sitting idly next to the building was a small shark plushy with a thread tied around its tail. "A shark doll? What's that doing there?" Ruby asked. "Weiss?" Ruby asked after no response was received. Weiss appeared as though she were in a trance.

"How... cute..." Weiss mumbled, rising from her seat and staggering toward the small blue animal.

"Uh... Weiss?" Ruby asked, now sitting forward in her seat. Weiss tried to reach for the doll, but at the last moment it jolted back, pulled by the small thread. Weiss showed no reaction and simply tried to grab it again, only to have it once again yanked out of range. Ruby propped her head up with her arm, unsure of how to react to the events currently unfolding before her. One thing was for certain though, it was down right adorable. Ruby got out her scroll and proceeded to record the silly antics for a later time. As soon as Weiss rounded the corner Ruby followed suit. If whoever was doing this needed to be beaten up, she would handle it, but for right now she decided to let them have a _little _fun.

"Almost got you..." Weiss mumbled, still in a daze as the plushy turned down an alley. Ruby followed and was thoroughly surprised by what she saw. Standing in the alley was a person in a giant shark costume that looked similar to the plushy holding a fishing pole with the doll hanging in the air with a mesmerized Weiss hugging it tightly. The costumed figure saw Ruby and immediately dropped the pole.

"Rose! You weren't supposed to be here!" The person yelled, shocked. The voice was decidedly female.

"I don't... I can't... what?" Ruby stuttered, trying to soak in the scene before her.

"You just can't help but interfere with my plans can you?! Weiss-chan is mine you hear? Mine!" The person shouted, throwing down a small pellet. Smoke erupted from the ground and before Ruby knew it, the figure was gone. Weiss slowly walked out of the alley clutching the plushy, not even acknowledging Ruby. The fishing pole clattered along the ground as it was pulled along with the stuffed shark.

"I... what?" Ruby asked herself, now alone.

…

"Hey Blakey, you seen Ruby or Weiss?" Yang asked, hanging upside down from her bunk.

"I believe they both went to that shop Weiss likes." Blake said turning the page. Suddenly, the door flew open, causing Yang to jump and fall off her bed. Both girls stared in wonder as Weiss slowly walked into the room hugging a shark plushy attached to a fishing pole. Weiss payed them no mind and walked over to her bed, where she then proceeded to curl up in a ball and hold onto the stuffed animal for dear life.

"Sharkie." Weiss mumbled, closing her eyes. Yang looked to Blake, and then to Weiss, to confused to mutter any sort of pun. Suddenly the door flew open again and Yang once again jumped.

"Guys! Weiss! Shark! Pole! Fishing!" Ruby shouted, unable to piece the words together.

"We... noticed." Blake said, going back to her book. Yang stood up and threw her arms in the air.

"That's it! I was looking forward to a normal evening for a change, but that's too much to ask for around here!" Yang shouted, walking out the door. Velvet watched on from her tree, new binoculars in hand. She set the binoculars down to jot another item down into Things Weiss Likes book, shark plushies. Velvet set the book away and gazed back through the window. Ruby was showing Blake the video she recorded earlier, and they both seemed to find it especially entertaining. However Velvet's attention was drawn to the sleeping from of Weiss, adorably clutching at her new stuffed animal.

"Weiss-Sempai likes it!"

…

**I'm back. I was on hiatus for a **_**while **_**dealing with a large amount of writers block. Also, shameless meta shout out to ElfCollaborator, the king of Yandere!Velvet. Leave some feedback and stay frosty.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Velvet once again found herself stuck. While the first attempt with the shark plushies wasn't a total failure, she was still no closer to having Weiss than before.

In order to woo Weiss-chan, Velvet would need to plan the most elaborate trap ever, and in order to do that, Velvet would need more things Weiss likes. Shark plushies had to be there, in some shape or form, but the list was still too small. Desperate, Velvet took to contacting the Dustnet user ElfCollaborator.

…

_Satin Crimsonetta has entered chat_

Satin Crimsonetta: "Hello?"

ElfCollaborator: "Hey."

Satin Crimsonetta: "You're the one who posted that Weiss Schnee liked shark plushies, correct?"

ElfCollaborator: "I did. Why?"

Satin Crimsonetta: "I happen to know Weiss-chan and was curious just what else she likes."

ElfCollaborator: "If you know her, couldn't you just ask her yourself?"

Satin Crimsonetta: "It's not that simple. Just please help me!"

ElfCollaborator: "I'm not sure I should just give out that kind of information."

Satin Crimsonetta: "I'll pay you."

ElfCollaborator: "She loves sorbet and has mondo crushes on Ruby and Jaune."

_Satin Crimsonetta has logged off_

ElfCollaborator: "Damn, I didn't tell her how to pay me."

…

Velvet closed the scroll, her knuckles white. Weiss liking sorbet was believable, but Ruby and Jaune? If Velvet ever met ElfCollaborator, she would have to make sure to... educate him on why it's wrong to lie. It also raised the question of how he acquired his information. It was as if he he had written a story, and then someone else wrote a story based off the other story, and Velvet was just a character in the other guys story, having some sort of meta conversation with the original author.

Of course that was a silly notion. Minor annoyances aside, Velvet needed to test the legitimacy of ElfCollaborator's sorbet information.

…

Velvet stared at the small treat in front of her. It was basically just vanilla ice cream, just... smaller.

"How could this be different?" Velvet mumbled to herself, walking down the streets of Vale. Believe it or not, there weren't many places in Vale that sold sorbet.

"What is that you have there?" Asked a decidedly robotic voice from her right. Velvet jumped slightly at the sound, and turned to see a curious looking orange-haired girl.

"Penny, don't scare me like that." Velvet breathed.

"I'm sorry, I just saw you carrying a thing and wanted to know what it was." Penny exclaimed, her smile never wavering. Velvet looked at the treat in her hands, then back to Penny.

Velvet had decided a while ago that she would have to find somebody to share her knowledge of her crush with. Otherwise the bottled up feelings would drive her to madness, and if Velvet went mad it might hurt her chances with Weiss-chan. While she would need to find someone trustworthy soon, Penny just wouldn't do. The over excited girl might go spilling the secret without even realizing it.

"This is called a sorbet." Velvet said, holding up the small treat.

"Friend Ruby tells my that friend Weiss really enjoys those!" Penny exclaimed. Velvet paused for a moment, her eye twitching uncontrollably. Every second Ruby was with Weiss, was a second Ruby knew more about Weiss than Velvet. "In fact, friend Ruby knows a lot of things about friend Weiss! I doubt anybody knows more than her!" Penny exclaimed, oblivious to the fact it that it was causing Velvet such inner turmoil. Whilst silently fuming, an idea donned upon Velvet. What Penny said was true, painfully true. Yet that didn't mean it was a disadvantage. Maybe she had been going about this all wrong. The best way to Weiss wasn't to destroy Ruby, it was to get closer to her. Ruby was always close to Weiss, so if Velvet stayed close to Ruby, she stayed closer to Weiss.

"Penny, you just gave me a brilliant idea." Velvet said before pulling the shorter girl into a hug.

"Oh, that's wonderful! I like giving other people ideas!" Penny beamed. Pulling out of the hug, Velvet turned and ran back toward Beacon, waiving goodbye to Penny as she went. Of course there was still the issue with Jaune, but Velvet saw the way Pyrrha looked at him. It was a simple matter of playing love councilor and matching those two up. Plus, nobody knew romance better than Velvet. Now all Velvet had to do was sit back and let Ruby feed her the secrets she so desired.

…

Weiss heard a knocking at the door. It couldn't have been her teammates, because they were all in the room with her. Weiss took the handle and turned, opening the door. There was nobody to be seen. Looking down, Weiss noticed a small plate with a vanilla sorbet. A note rested next to it.

'It's me again my love. I know our first two dates weren't the greatest, but I have something BIG planned for us.

- Your Soul Mate'

"Guys, it's happening again!" Weiss called, closing the door and placing the treat on the nightstand. "This freak knows everything about me!" Weiss proclaimed, pointing to the melted treat.

"Calm down Weiss. I'll get detective Nora tomorrow and we'll see what she's found so far." Yang dismissed.

"Calm down? Calm Down?! This person is stalking me, drugging me, kidnapping me, and trying to take me on 'dates'. You expect me to calm down?!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Blake, initiate protocol 23!" Ruby exclaimed. Ruby, Yang, and Blake knew protocol 23 as the 'calm Weiss down' order. Blake reached under her pillow and retrieved the shark plushy. As soon as Weiss' eyes made contact with the stuffed animal her expression softened. Her eyes glazed over and she gently took the shark from Blake's hand.

"There you are sharkie, I missed you." Weiss mumbled, crawling into her bed and curling up into her little ball. Ruby, Yang, and Blake watched on until they heard Weiss' breathing slow, indicating that she was asleep.

"We can all agree that this is the cutest thing we've ever seen, right?" Ruby asked the other two girls. Her response was two firm nods before the room slowly drifted into quietness.

Velvet removed her headphones and got out her notebook, writing in another entry.

Sorbet.

…

**Hey. I know this is pretty late. I've been spending time working on a creative writing project for a festival. If you wish to read said story you can go to wattpad and type merikflame into the search bar, that's my profile. Anyway, another shout out to Elfcollaborator. I have no shame. Leave some feedback and stay frosty.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

"So this is the treat you received last night?" Nora asked, absent mindedly blowing some bubbles through her pipe.

"Yes. Whoever is doing this is getting uncomfortably close. They appear to be planning something." Weiss said, handing her the small note. Nora studied the note carefully, making sure to rule out any hidden meanings.

"Weiss, I want to assure you that I will not rest until this criminal scum is brought to justice!" Nora proclaimed before turning and jumping straight through the ply wood covering the window.

"Why did you do that!" Yang shouted, leaning out the window.

"They're always where you least expect them!" Nora shouted before running off into the woods.

"Well, there goes my best shot at catching this maniac." Weiss grumbled, taking a seat on her bed.

"I wouldn't be to sure." Blake interjected. "Nora works in mysterious ways."

…

Velvet sat at her private computer, trying desperately to contact ElfCollaborator. After several threatening messages pertaining to who Weiss-chan really likes, Elf-kun took it upon himself to block Velvet's account.

"There goes my best shot at catching Weiss-chan's heart." Velvet sighed, sitting back. Rising from her seat, Velvet made sure her team was nowhere around and swiftly pressed a small button on the underside of her bed. The bed flipped over and revealed the planning area.

The planning area consisted of a whiteboard and a filing cabinet full of information on Weiss. Or it would be full of information, if not for the lack of information to put in it. Velvet regarded the current plan. If this didn't work, then she would do the unthinkable and befriend Ruby in an attempt to gain more knowledge.

The current plan, while a bit out there, was pretty sound. It was now time to test the waters.

...

Weiss walked the halls of Beacon alone. She wouldn't go into public alone, even if she were sure she could easily defend herself, having another person there would be a considerably large safety net. Though Beacon was another story. Surely nobody would be foolish enough to start something there.

Weiss' thoughts were interrupted when an all too familiar squeak was heard behind her. Turning around, Weiss could see yet another shark plushy sitting just around the corner. Before she could make herself look away, Weiss found herself captivated by the small cuddly animal,

"Sharkie, what are you doing out here?" Weiss mumbled dreamily as she stumbled toward the stuffed creature. Velvet stood around the corner, ski mask in place and burlap sack at the ready. As soon as Weiss picked up her small squeaky friend, Velvet jumped out and threw the bag over her. Velvet smiled as she saw her previous plans slowly working there way into one. Where as before Weiss would easily escape the bag, now she found herself too captivated by her stuffed companion. A small squeak was heard as Velvet took to dragging the trapped heiress down the hall and into a deserted classroom. Velvet quickly got Weiss out of the bag and sat her in a wooden chair. She then made sure to fasten Weiss' wrists and ankles to the chair, to prevent her from escaping. Velvet then took the shark plushy away and hid it in her bag. Weiss blinked a few times before her senses could return to her.

"Welcome Weiss-chan!" Velvet said, taking her seat. Weiss looked around dazedly, her mind registering that she was seated at a table, with candles lit and food set out.

"Uh, wha?" Weiss mumbled as her senses fully returned to her. "Oh come on!" She exclaimed as she noticed the situation.

"I'm so happy to have you on another date!" Velvet smiled. Weiss let out a small sigh.

"Look, whoever you are, I'm not interested. So if you could please let me go, we can all move on with our lives and everything will be fine."

"Oh Weiss-chan, if you don't stop playing hard to get then I think I might go insane." Velvet giggled, taking a bite from the meal in front of her. "What's the matter? Do you not like roast duck?" Velvet asked.

"One, you have my hands tied up. Two, if you don't let me go right now I'll have the Schnee Dust Company sue you for all you're worth." Weiss growled, getting fed up with these antics. Velvet stared for a moment, and then she grew a grin a mile wider than one ever adorned by Ruby.

"So you're saying you want me to feed you?" She asked, eyes sparkling. Weiss was about to object, but Velvet was already beside her holding a fork in her mouth. "How romantic!" She cheered as Weiss bit the duck. As soon as the fork left her mouth, Weiss spat the food out. Now with a closer look at the girl, Weiss could see two bulges on top of her head. Indicating that there must have been ears below her mask.

"Is it undercooked?" Velvet asked, taking a bite herself. While Velvet was distracted, Weiss quickly stuck two fingers out and summoned a glyph by her knife. With a flick of the wrist the glyph shot the knife forward and right into the rope holding Weiss to the chair. Her arm now free, Weiss caught the knife and freed her other arm. Before Velvet could retaliate in any way Weiss elbowed her in the ribs and swiftly cut free her ankles. Velvet grabbed a spare rope and sprung to her feet. "Weiss-chan no!" Velvet cried, but it was to late. Weiss had gotten away. With a failed date and a heavy heart, Velvet started cleaning up her stuff. Surely she wouldn't leave anything for detective Nora to find.

…

"Guys!" Weiss shouted, slamming the door behind her.

"Jeez, what's wrong with you? Yang asked, eyebrow raised.

"That lunatic jumped me again! She's getting really good, and it's starting to freak me out!" Weiss huffed pacing around. "Somebody get me detective Nora!" She shouted.

"We can't" Ruby said. "She still hasn't come back from the woods."

"Just my luck!" Weiss said, storming over to the bathroom. Once the door slammed, the sound of running water could be heard, indicating that Weiss thought a nice stress relieving shower was in order.

Little did she know that there were eyes on her.

Velvet held her scroll close, her live feed from the RWBY shower was working perfectly and she could see... everything.

"Thank you Penny." Velvet mumbled, blood slowly trickling out of her nose.

"Soon."

…

**Yandere!Velvet is starting to scare me a little bit. I know I'm the one who wrote it, but, it's still kind of creepy. Leave some feedback and stay frosty.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

"Is detective Nora still not back?" Weiss asked in disbelief. It had been days now, and Nora was still off doing dust-knows-what out in the woods.

"Should we tell Ozpin or something?" Yang offered, hanging lazily off her bunk. Before anyone could offer up any more suggestions on how to deal with their missing friend, Ruby burst into the room.

"WEISS! STOP WHATEVER IT IS YOU'RE DOING, WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!" Ruby shouted before grabbing the shocked girl by the wrist and sprinting out the door.

"Ruby! What are you doing?!" Weiss shouted as she was tossed around like a rag doll. Ruby's semblance was speed, and it was showing.

Having given no answer, Ruby continued her mad dash towards whatever location she saw fit. Quicker than you could say 'shark plushie' Ruby burst through the front gates of Beacon, straight onto the airstrip

"No! We're too late!" Ruby cried as she sank to her knees. Weiss dusted off her coat before looking up to see what had her partner in such dire straights. Several airships were taking off, and the scene looked totally normal.

"Exactly what is wrong?" Weiss asked.

"A shame, isn't it?" A voice said from behind. Weiss turned and noticed Ozpin standing close by, sipping his coffee. "The entire supply of chocolate chip cookies, ruined." He said in a grim tone. "It was a massacre, someone had dumped all the cookies into a large bin and poured water on top of them. It took us... hours to clean up." He finished before turning around and walking away.

"Seriously?" Weiss scoffed after a minute. "That's what this is all about?"

"Weiss please, lets just give them a moment of silence, they deserve that much." Ruby choked out.

"This is ridiculous, I'm going inside." Weiss deadpanned before walking off.

"She must be taking this harder than I thought." Ruby said

…

Velvet watched from a tree a ways away. Weiss had just left and Ruby was coming to grips with the fact that Beacon was devoid of cookies, perfect. The plan was simple, ruin the cookie supply, then when Ruby was sad, bring her the bagful that she saved, and boom, friendship. Velvet could feel closer to Weiss-chan already.

Velvet slowly climbed out of her tree, her bag of cookies in hand. Slowly, she made her way to the grieving Ruby.

"H-hey Ruby." Velvet said shyly as she hid the bag behind her back.

"Oh, hey Velvet. Are you here to mourn too?" Ruby sobbed, unable to so easily just forget about her beloved snack.

"No, I came to see if you wanted these cookies I've been saving."

"What!?" Ruby shouted. She was now standing upright and facing Velvet, her eyes wide with hope.

"Yeah. I've been saving these cookies, but when I heard what happened I knew you would need them more than I do." Velvet said, revealing the bag filled with chocolate chip cookies. In the blink of an eye Ruby had the bag in her hands and a cookie was already being swallowed.

"Thank you Velvet! You have no idea how much this means to me!" Ruby cheered as she brought Velvet into a hug. Velvet grit her teeth violently. The person she had spent a considerable amount of time despising was hugging her, but she could endure it if it meant getting closer to Weiss-chan. "Ooh, you know what? We're going to the beach next week, would you like to come with us?" Ruby asked, her eyes hopeful. Velvet thought for a moment. If Weiss was going to the beach, then Weiss would need to wear a swimsuit...

"Uh, Velvet. Your nose is bleeding." Ruby said slowly.

"Right, sorry. I'd love to join you." Velvet replied, wiping her nose with her emergency handkerchief.

"It's the least I can do to repay you." Ruby said before devouring another cookie. "You know, it's funny. I love these cookies, yet Weiss absolutely despises them." Ruby said. "Thanks again for the cookies, I need to go apologize for dragging Weiss out here." Ruby said, skipping off.

Velvet waved farewell before pulling out her notebook and adding another item to the list of things Weiss hated.

Chocolate Chip Cookies

Whether or not Ruby actually knew if Weiss hated cookies wasn't important. What was important was the fact that the plan was already working... and that Velvet would get to spend time with Weiss-chan in a bikini.

…

**I'm back! Been gone for a while but I just now updated Weiss' Gay Panic Two-Point-O and this story! Also, all the shout outs possible ever to ElfCollaborater, my writing sempai.**

**Leave some feedback and stay frosty!**


End file.
